


Jam

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Bondage Discussed, Conner and Trent are ridiculous, Food play discussed, Kira and Ethan are super patient, Making Up, Multi, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Conner and Trent can argue over anything to the frustration of their partners.  Good thing Kira and Ethan know how to handle them.
Relationships: Trent Fernandez-Mercer/Kira Ford/Ethan James/Conner McKnight
Kudos: 10





	Jam

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from Livejournal

“They’re at it again,” Kira warned Ethan as he came into the room. The Blue Ranger headed around the combatants at the warning. He made his way over to sit and watch next to Kira, letting her put her head on his shoulder.

“How long?” Ethan asked, motioning to their lovers. Kira shrugged.

“Over fifteen minutes,” she answered. “They’re on jam.”

“Jam?” Ethan asked in disbelief and Kira nodded.

“I guess Conner likes strawberry and Trent likes grape,” Kira answered tiredly, but as if there was nothing weird about their argument topic. Ethan shook his head.

“How did they end up on jam?” Ethan asked and Kira shrugged.

“They’re like an old married couple when they get like this,” Kira answered. “Somehow they started with Trent jumping in front of Conner during the fight, how stupid it was, and how Conner shouldn’t have gotten in that much trouble in the first place and ended in jam. I’m not going to try to figure them out.”

“I’ll get the handcuffs,” Ethan sighed and Kira nodded, getting off of him. As he stood up and over to the box, he wondered if married couples handled their problems with letting another couple handcuff each other the way Kira and he handled Trent and Conner. Once handcuffs were involved, the two would drop the fight and start with the sex. Ethan couldn’t complain about that.

He heard a sigh and glanced over to see Kira pouting a bit. He grabbed what he was looking for and headed back over, giving her a quick kiss. “Kira?”

“Now I want them covered in jam,” she answered. Ethan laughed.

“How about me covered in chocolate syrup?”

“Deal.”


End file.
